blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Truckball Team-Up/Gallery/1
Prologue: Blaze plays Truckball S1E11 Opening at Axle City Garage.png S1E11 Blaze practicing Truckball.png S1E11 Gabby acting as an announcer.png|Blaze takes the ball! S1E11 Blaze bouncing the ball.png|He bounces it! S1E11 Blaze bumping the ball.png|He bumps it! S1E11 Blaze jumping to hit the ball.png|And... S1E11 Ball flies toward a goal.png S1E11 It's in the goal.png|It’s in the goal! S1E11 Blaze and Gabby cheer.png S1E11 Blaze and Gabby high tire.png S1E11 Blaze greeting the viewer.png|Hey, I'm Blaze. And I'm playing a game called Truckball. It's a special sport just for Monster Machines like me. S1E11 Gabby points to the goal.png|To score a point, you have to hit the ball through that hole. S1E11 Gabby "Just like we practiced".png S1E11 Do you want to see me shoot the ball.png S1E11 Blaze bouncing the ball again.png S1E11 Ball hit again.png S1E11 Ball flies through goal again.png|He scores again! S1E11 AJ grabs the ball upon entry.png S1E11 AJ giving news.png S1E11 AJ boards Blaze.png S1E11 Gabby getting ready.png S1E11 Gabby sits on her ATV.png S1E11 Blaze and Gabby exiting the garage.png S1E11 Blaze and Gabby approaching the Monster Dome.png At the Monster Dome S1E11 Blaze and Gabby enter the Monster Dome.png S1E11 Giant Truckball court.png S1E11 Bump announces the start of the Truckball Tournament.png S1E11 Joe and Gus excited.png S1E11 Bump "It's almost time".png S1E11 Bump "two teams ready to play".png S1E11 Spotlight on Blaze.png S1E11 Blaze "I wanna play!".png S1E11 Blaze drives onto the playing field.png S1E11 Referee stops Blaze.png S1E11 Blaze "It's just me".png S1E11 Referee says Blaze needs a team.png S1E11 Blaze hears Crusher coming.png S1E11 Crusher shows up with his Truckball team.png S1E11 Blaze shocked by Crusher's team.png S1E11 Crusher "I've got four trucks".png S1E11 Crusher presenting his teammates.png S1E11 Crusher laughing at Blaze.png S1E11 Blaze sees Crusher pass.png S1E11 Rudy passes by Blaze.png S1E11 Crusher mocking Blaze in song.png S1E11 Crusher slips on the ball.png S1E11 Crusher flops down.png Blaze needs a team S1E11 Blaze really sad.png|Oh, no... S1E11 Blaze "I can't believe I don't get to play Truckball".png S1E11 Gabby and AJ feel sorry for Blaze.png S1E11 AJ "If you just had a few more trucks".png S1E11 Blaze "That's what I'm gonna do".png S1E11 Gabby "Once you have four trucks".png S1E11 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed".png S1E11 Blaze ready to find his team.png S1E11 Blaze revs up.png S1E11 Gabby waving to Blaze.png S1E11 Blaze exiting the Monster Dome.png Let's hit the road! S1E11 Blaze coming out.png S1E11 Blaze smiling at AJ.png S1E11 Blaze revs up confidently.png S1E11 Blaze hurrying forward.png S1E11 Blaze approaches roadwork.png S1E11 Blaze flipping through the air.png S1E11 Blaze makes a perfect landing.png S1E11 AJ at the wheel.png S1E11 Blaze about to turn the corner.png S1E11 Blaze heads down another street.png S1E11 Blaze passes by cones.png S1E11 Head-on view of Blaze.png S1E11 Blaze jumps at a staircase.png S1E11 Blaze slides down the railing like a human.png S1E11 Blaze balances on one tire while sliding.png S1E11 Blaze jumps to the other side.png S1E11 Blaze slides down the other railing.png S1E11 Blaze drives out of the city.png S1E11 Blaze in the countryside.png S1E11 Blaze jumps off a hill.png S1E11 Blaze leaping away.png To return to the Truckball Team-Up episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries